Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a capacitor module and a matrix convertor.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-29373 discloses a matrix convertor including a plurality of semiconductor switch modules and a plurality of AC (Alternating-Current) capacitor modules. Each of the semiconductor switch modules includes semiconductor bidirectional switches.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a capacitor module applicable in a matrix convertor includes a module cover and a plurality of terminals. The module cover houses a plurality of AC capacitors. The plurality of terminals are disposed at least on a first side and a second side of the module cover in a widthwise direction of the module cover, and protrude from a bottom surface of the module cover.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a matrix convertor includes a plurality of first bidirectional switches, a plurality of second bidirectional switches, and capacitor modules. The plurality of first bidirectional switches are respectively coupled to input phases of an AC power source, and are respectively coupled to output phases of a load. The plurality of second bidirectional switches are respectively coupled to the input phases of the AC power source, and are respectively coupled to the output phases of the load. The plurality of second bidirectional switches are coupled electrically in parallel to the plurality of first bidirectional switches. The capacitor modules are respectively disposed on the plurality of first bidirectional switches and on the plurality of second bidirectional switches. The capacitor modules each include a module cover and a plurality of terminals. The module cover houses a plurality of AC capacitors. The plurality of terminals are disposed at least on a first side and a second side of the module cover in a widthwise direction of the module cover, and protrude from a bottom surface of the module cover.